


Swallow You Down

by DWImpala67



Series: Spn kink bingo 2020 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Filthy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sibling Incest, Snowballing, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22257607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DWImpala67/pseuds/DWImpala67
Summary: Written For Spnkinkmeme Bingo 2020Sam cannot stop but drool over the idea of licking Dean clean and then kissing his brother senseless.18+ content. Read tags before you read the fic.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Spn kink bingo 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590937
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48
Collections: SPN Kink Bingo 2020





	Swallow You Down

**Author's Note:**

> Square Filled: Snowballing
> 
> Most dirty and filthy thing I've ever written! Yet I enjoyed every second of it. 
> 
> Happy Reading!
> 
> Thanks@67-chevy-baby for a quick Beta!

They were in bunker when Sam heard a scream of his name coming from Dean’s room. He rushed towards his brothers bedroom, afraid that something happened to him. When he burst through the door loudly and entered the bedroom, his mouth went dry and he suddenly found himself getting hard. 

Dean was sprawled out on the bed, naked, his breathing heavy, sweat covering the miles of freckled skin. His brother looked so beautiful, Sam could drool over him for hours. 

Sam’s eyes observed Dean’s whole body and he was salivating looking at the soft cock and white cum covering Dean’s stomach. Sam wanted to lick it and kiss Dean senseless. He couldn’t believe Dean would enjoy himself without actually letting Sam know. Sam kept staring as Dean started stroking his soft cock to hardness again. 

“You enjoying yourself without me, Dean?” Sam asked, voice low, the deep husky one that Dean always had the hots for.

“Are you gonna just stand there and be a creep or are you actually gonna do something about it?” Dean grumbles in breathy moans.

Sam quickly rushed towards the bed, stripping himself as he approached his brother. Once he was naked, he enveloped Dean with his body and smacked his hand away. Dean opened his eyes, looking questioningly at Sam. Those lust filled green eyes looked so beautiful and Sam couldn’t help himself from dipping down and kissing those plush pouty lips. Once he was satisfied that he had kissed Dean into oblivion, he started licking and nipping down his neck to his heart and nipples. He nibbled on the sensitive buds until Dean bucked up and Sam understood he was oversensitive. 

Sam slowly made his way down to Dean’s stomach and licked away all of Dean’s release completely and then stroked his cocked. He made sure to lick and slick the cock with the cum in his mouth and then started nipping at Dean’s thighs. Dean was a wreck under Sam. Those breathy moans sounded so pretty that they turned Sam on so much. He was rock hard in an instant only from those sounds. Once Sam was satisfied with the care he had given to his brother’s cock, he engulfed all of the length in one go. 

“Oh God, Sammy…yeah…just like that” Dean moaned, quickly holding Sam’s hair in his fingertips almost pulling them up painfully.

Sam bobbed his head up and down and sucked the pretty cock as if sucking on a popsicle. He stroked those heavy balls in tandem with his moves. 

“Yes…Yeah…so close…Sammy, don’t stop…please” Dean was babbling.

Sam felt Dean was close as his balls grew tight, his cock pulsing inside the heat of Sam’s mouth. Sam quickened his strokes and within seconds Dean was coming deep in his mouth, shouting his name just as he had before.

“Holy...Sam!!…” Dean shouted as he shot thick hot white cum in Sam’s mouth.

Sam took every last drop but he didn’t swallow it. Instead, he gathered it and licked Dean clean. Then he surged up and kissed Dean, slipping his brothers salty bitter taste between his lips which was now mingled with Sam’s saliva. They exchanged deep kisses, exchanging the cum in between them. The idea of Dean tasting himself mixed with a taste of Sam was so hot that Sam felt his cock throbbing. Unknowingly, Sam started rubbing his cock into Dean’s own length. 

Dean never thought that he could come so hard and twice! Sam rutted against him faster, his cock throbbing deliciously. Dean was so exhausted that he didn’t think he could get hard again, but watching Sam and kissing those red swollen lips mingled with a taste of his cum, he was hard instantly. 

“Holy shit…Dean…you’re so hot. You’re gonna make me cum so hard, Dean. SHIT!” 

They rutted against each other as they spilled their seeds again, pooling on Dean’s stomach. Sam was so spent, he held Dean tight as they both tried to come down from their highs. They lay on the bed, Sam on top of Dean. They steadied their breath and once Sam felt relaxed enough, he dipped down again and collected both of their cum in his mouth. He cleaned up Dean’s stomach and surged up again to kiss him, making him taste their combined fluids once again. 

They enjoyed the feel of themselves as they embraced their taste and their scents. 

“My God, Sammy…didn’t think you were so kinky. You liked tasting my cum, our cum so much.” Dean said, once he had a control on himself. He felt so fucked out and sated, that his limbs felt like Jell-O.

“What can I say, baby? You’re so hot, you make me want to do all the hot and kinky things with you.” Sam replied, softly kissing Dean’s forehead.

It was soft, dirty as fuck but it was them and to Dean, it was all he ever needed. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comment and kudos are most welcome.


End file.
